Birthday Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's Ash's 14th birthday and boy is he in for a surprise! Please R&R.


**Hey :) Here is another oneshot. It's mainly PokeShipping with slight One Sided PearlShipping, WishfulShipping and ReplacementShipping (May x Tracey). Today isn't actually Ash's birthday - I personally think his is May 22nd :) I hope you enjoy :)**

**This story is dedicated to... Me! Here is a birthday present to me from me! xD**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Gary: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**May: 13**

**Tracey: 15**

**Max: 9**

**Dawn: 11**

**Brock: 19**

**Delia: 32**

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I do not own pokemon :(**

* * *

It was a glorious day in Pallet Town. The blazing sun pounded down on the Ketchum household and a refreshing breeze prevented the heat from becoming too unbearable.  
It was the perfect day for Ash's 14th Birthday! Gathered in the sitting room was a group of his friend's. There was his very best friend's including Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Cilan and Iris. Dawn had invited herself to this occasion and sat in the corner flirting with all the boys - even Max!  
Of course, Ash's mother, Delia was there too. She was standing in the doorway, waterfall tears pouring down her cheeks as she muttered 'my little pumpkin' over and over again. At this particular moment, the birthday boy was opening his final present, which was from Delia. So far he had received lots of sweets and chocolate from Brock, a fruit cake made by Cilan and Iris, a pokeball onesie from Misty, an outfit for his next journey from May and Max, a book handmade by Gary Oak called 'How to be as awesome as me', a book teaching you how to draw pokemon from Tracey and a picture of herself from Dawn. Of course you mustn't forget the bottle of ketchup from Pikachu. However, the electric mouse had started to lap it up himself and was now asleep after suffering from major stomachache.

Ash's face lit up as he opened the final present from his mother. He ripped of the pokemon wrapping paper. A piece of clothing fell onto his lap. Ash just stared at them as everyone shuffled uncomfortably. It was a pair of underpants!  
'Uh thanks mom..' Ash mumbled awkwardly.  
Delia burst in the room and began folding the garments.  
'No problem, honey. And remember...'  
Brock mouthed along to what Delia said next.  
'Don't forget to change your underwear!'  
Ash rolled his chocolate orbs before turning to thank all of his friend's.  
Dawn hurriedly ran over to him and grabbed his arm.  
'Of course you like my present best, don't you, Ashy baby?'  
The boy grinned uncomfortably at her and gently took his arm out of hers.  
Misty glared at her before speaking to her best friend.  
'Hey Ash? There's actually one more present to give you...'  
Misty was about to lean in to kiss him on the lips when suddenly the lights dimmed. The room was lit with a dull candlelight. In came Delia with a cake in her hands. On queue everyone started singing to the birthday boy. Misty looked deeply into his eyes as she sang to him.  
Ash's eyes filled with small tears, as he looked around at all the people that cared about him. Delis set the cake in front of him. Ash's mouth fell open as he looked at the design. There was marzipan picture of him and all his friend's with all of his pokemon surrounding them.  
Ash barely breathed as tears threatened to fall. Of course, Dawn had to ruin the beautiful moment.  
'Aw!' she whined. 'I can't believe you stuck the candles over my head!'  
Ash smiled at the people surrounding him.  
'Who made this?' he asked astonished.  
Iris nudged her boyfriend before he put his hand up timidly.  
'I did.' blushed Cilan. 'Brock helped too, didn't you?' he smiled at the doctor.  
Delia smiled at the two amazing chefs.  
'Yeah Brock came up with the idea, didn't you sweetie?'  
Suddenly the squinty eyed young man rushed to her side.  
'Yes I did indeed, Delia.' he blushed and took her hands while everyone gave him an odd look.  
Misty broke the silence by speaking to her best friend.  
'Time to make a wish.' she smiled. 'I bet it's gonna be the usual pokemon master rubbish, yeah?'  
Ash nodded slowly. He was lying; he wasn't going to wish for that this year. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.  
I wish I could tell Misty that I love her.  
Ash opened his eyes as he felt an extremely awkward silence. He had said that out loud! Ash's cheeks suddenly became as hot as the flame on the candle. He glanced at Misty who was crying.  
Oh no! I've messed this up big time!  
Swiftly Ash jumped up and ran upstairs. After a few seconds, everyone heard his bedroom door slam and lock.  
May grabbed her boyfriend, Tracey's hand with shock.  
Brock cleared his throat. Before he could continue, Dawn leapt up from her seat.  
'I'll go and see Ashy!' she declared.  
Brock stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.  
'No way.' he replied before nodding at the red head. 'Misty needs to go.'  
The water pokemon trainer yelped. Her eyes met Delia's. They were almost as warm and soft as her son's. She knew what she had to do. Misty took a deep breath and headed up the stairs. The red head's legs were so shaky that she almost tripped on the last step. She paused outside Ash's room before knocking quietly. A sniff could be heard before slow footsteps. He opened the door inch by inch. Misty looked at his face, her heart breaking at the sight of him. His naturally cheerful face now looked white and depressed. He gestured her to come in. Misty sat down on his bed.  
'Oh Ash-'  
He cut her off by putting his finger to his lips.

'Let me speak first.' He mumbled before confessing to her. 'I'm sorry Misty but...' he nibbled his lip anxiously. 'I love you.'  
She felt her heart soar. It was true!  
Misty pulled her miserable friend into a hug. She tucked a raven lock behind his little ear and whispered deep inside it.  
'I love you too.'  
Ash pulled away to look deep into her eyes.  
'Really? You do?' he asked, not believing his ears.  
Misty looked deep into his chocolate orbs.  
'I do.' She laughed shakily. 'I really do.'  
Before Misty could say any more, Ash gently pressed his lips to hers.  
She was stunned at first but soon locked her lips back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they pulled away. Ash frowned at her slightly.  
'What was that other present you were going to give me?' he questioned.  
Misty stroked his wind hair before crashing her lips to his. When she pulled away a minute later, she answered him.  
'That was your other present.'  
Ash smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
'Thank you, Mist.' he kissed her ear. 'This has been the best birthday of my life.'  
Pikachu sat watching the scene while rubbing his fat tummy grumpily.  
'_That _was better than receiving me?' he thought to himself.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) I personally think it didn't come out right - I'm far prouder of the one that will be upload friday. I'm gonna be quick because I wanna play with my new tepig and pikachu plushies I got for my birthday! Thanks for all of your reviews :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to dress in her new pikachu top and play with her new pokemon plushies xD**

**P.S: I know Brock flirting with Ash's mother sounds weird but trust me he did it. I think it was the episode where he comes back after the orange islands :D**


End file.
